Host club locked in! sleep over with the hosts
by DeathNoteLT
Summary: When the host club gets locked in school with no way out, what can they do? You know the Host club during the day, but you've never seen them like this. Its an unplanned ouran highschool sleepover! please review.:
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

AUTHERS NOTE: **hey guys, I was bored and had nothing to do so *tada* a story was born. It's a quick little thing I'm doing about Haruhi and the gang. Review or I'm ganna be spending my entire summer trying to get Tamaki out from his depression corner. Thank you!**

"Haruhi, your usually so busy, I'm surprised you were free to stay late at school and help us prepare for tomorrows surprise." Said Kyoya.

"Well my dad's working Late tonight and won't be back until around 1am, so I figured this beats staying home alone all night."

"Yes well I glad you were able to stay, especially with Mori and hunny unable to stay. None the less, we've gotten a lot done in less time than I thought we would"  
>"Speaking of time, Kyoya?"<p>

"It's about 9:30; we'll be done in 30 minutes." Kyoya answered.

"Where are Tamaki and the Twins?" Haruhi asked.

"I told them to go get the Egyptian pyramids, they should be back shortly."

"So why'd you guys pick Egyptians as the theme?" Haruhi wondered.

"Don't ask me, it was the boss's idea. If you have a problem, take it up with him." Kyoya stated.

"I don't have a problem as long as I'm not Cleopatra" Haruhi paused "I'm not Cleopatra, am I."

"No, right now you're going to be one of Tamaki's servants, but if I were you I wouldn't mention Cleopatra in front of him. It's bound to give him some ideas." Kyoya said as he walked away. Just then Tamaki and the Twins rushed in struggling to carry the 300 lb pyramid between the three of them. Haruhi; seing them struggle, headed over to help them.

"H-h-haruhi, stay back or you might get h-hurt. Daddies got it."Tamaki said as they placed the pyramid down.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight, we should leave now before the janitors close it down." Stated Kyoya.

"That's a good idea, but when do they close it?" asked Haruhi.

"10:30, its 10:00 right now so we have time." Kyoya replied.

"Well I think we're all done so let's just go. . . . oww!" said Tamaki running into the wall. "Jeez it's dark in here."

"Ya, the only lights here are the ones in the hall, and that little lamp" Haruhi agreed.

"Let's go then" Tamaki said rubbing his head. Suddenly, all the lights flickered off.

"What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know." The twins replied.

"Oh, you guys were so unusually quite I almost forgot you were here." Said Tamaki, waving his hand in a girlish manner.

"Umm, I don't think now the time, let's just get out of here" Haruhi said as she and the others raced out, only to find all the doors locked.

"That's strange, its only 10:23." Said Kyoya.

The twins looked at each other. "Kyoya, you weren't keeping time by the clock on the wall were you?" they asked.

"Yes, why?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"Because we winded the clock 20 minutes late." The twins admitted.

"Hmmmm, well that makes sense now, but why?"

"Because boss was always hassling us about getting around on time so yesterday we rigged the clock so we'd have more time." The twins confirmed.

"Well thanks to you two we're all trapped here!" Yelled Tamaki.

"Trapped here, In school? Kyoya, is there any way out?" Asked Haruhi.

"No, the doors are locked, and my cell phones at home being fixed with everyone elses."

"What happened to your cell phones?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"It seems the boss had a dream that Kuma-chan (his teddy bear) told him to dorp all of them in the fountain or someone would rob you."

"It was so real!" Tamaki whined.

"Still, that's a stupid dream. Even someone like you should have figured it out." Haruhi sighed.

"Well we all know that Haruhi's so poor that she couldn't afford a cell phone." Replied Kouru.

"And boss is an idiot, so now what will we do?" Added Hikaru.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to spend the night." Sighed Kyoya.

"But won't any of your parents notice you're gone?" Asked Haruhi.

"No, there all in a late night meeting and your dads at work to so we have no choice." They all headed back to the music room.

"Egyptians was a bad theme to choose" Tamaki whispered. "The mummies are creeping me out." He said hugging Haruhi from the back.

"To bad Mori and Hunny aren't here, they could've broken down the doors." Sighed Haruhi.

"We'll just have to make do. Come one Haruhi, you can sleep between us." Said the twins, pulling Haruhi out form Tamaki's grasp and into the corner.

"NO WAY!" Tamaki yelled pulling Haruhi out of their way and grabbed the twins.

"There is no WAY I'm letting you near my precious daughter, you dirty doppelgangers!" He said, shaking them violently. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place." he continued. The twins pulled him closer.

"Come on boss, haven't you always wondered what Haruhi looked like when she's asleep? Now you get to see." They smiled wickedly.

"No, NO!" I'm not dirtily like you to." He said turning red.

"Sure you are" Said Kouru.

"Can you picture her sweet peaceful face when she's asleep?" Hikaru added.

"Well maybe." Tamaki admitted, pocking his figures together. "Wait, no!" Tamaki said as he wedged out of there clutches "Stop poisoning my thoughts with you dirty minds!"

"What are they going on about?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as they watched from a distance.

"I'm not sure; I'm just worried about how we'll live with them tonight." Haruhi shivered.

"Agh, don't want to think about that." They chuckled together at the stupidity that was around them.

**Note: sorry guys that I didn't put Mori and Hunny, but they just didn't really fit with the story. Don't worry though I made up for it by giving them some cake3 Stay tuned the next chapter is where it really begins! The ultimate lockdown, what will happen next? Please review! Tamaki's already freaking out about his dirty mind, you'll just make him sadder if you don't. THANK YOU!**


	2. Ouran highschool Ghost club?

**DISCLAIMER: Again I do not own anything ouran highschool host club, so angry lawyers stay away. yay I love reviews! Now I don't have to clean out mushrooms in my closet from Tamaki's depression hour! x3 **

"Found them" called Haruhi, holing a bunch of blankets.

"Where'd you get them?" asked the twins as they took a few.

"In the janitor's closet." Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi! _Haruhi_!" Tamaki hollered as he ran towards her, oblivious to the banana in front of him; he slipped and fell face first onto the floor.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked walking forward.

"Yes, yes" he said getting up. "But besides that, I'm glad you're back, daddy was so worried about you!" He said as he pulled her into a giant Tamaki-hug.

"I'm fine" Haruhi mumbled as she tried to get out of the field of blankets Tamaki was trapping her in.

"Haruhi, it's about time." Kyoya said, coming from behind her.

"owy, I cowdnt fwnd wa janitwrs cwoset" She chocked trying to talk despite the sea of blanks that were suffocating her.

"Tamaki, I think you should let her go, you suffocating her." Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

**(meanwhile)**

"Hmm sleeping on the floor like this shouldn't be unusual for Haruhi, she probably always sleeps like this." Said Kouru, setting up his blanket bed with his brother.

"Yes, the commoners have such a simple life. They don't live in luxury like us rich people." Agreed Hikaru.

"Hey Kouru, where do you think Haruhi's going to sleep?"

"I'm not sure Hikaru, why?"

"Just wondering." Hikaru answered as Kouru eyed him suspiciously. When everyone finally finished setting their bed, they gathered around the piano.

"Tamaki? Kyoya? Have any of you seen the twins?" They looked around.

"Hmmm, they must have slipped out when we were setting up our beds since they finished before us." Answered Kyoya.

"Oh no, I don't like the idea of those shady twins lurking about, especially around my Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, throwing his fist in the air. He looked around "ah Kyoya, where _is _Haruhi?"

"She left to look for the twins while you were in the middle of your rant."

"NOOO! DON'T WORRY HARUHI, DADDIES COMING!" Tamaki yelled, running out into the dark hall.

"Oh my, I wonder what trouble they'll get into this time." Kyoya smiled deviously.

Haruhi went into another class room, _wow, schools so different at night, it's kind of creepy. _She thought.

"Kouru? Hikaru?" she called. There was no reply. She went into another class, as she walked in she saw a white flash from in the corner.

"Ahh, hello?" Haruhi asked wearily. A deep breathing sound answered her.

"Hikaru, Kouru this isn't funny."

"Haruhi!" someone called her name from outside the classroom. She rushed out, it was Kouru and Hikaru!

"Where were you guys?" She asked, confused.

"Miss us already?" Asked Hikaru smuggly.

"We were just messing around, but boss found us and started nagging us, so we ran when we heard to call us and here we are." Explained Kouru.

"Wait, so where's Tamaki?" Asked Haruhi, curious to see if it was him in the class room. Just then as to answer her thoughts Tamaki came running up from the opposite direction of where the class room was. _Well there goes that explanation_.

"Haruhi! What have these devils done to you?" He said, grabbing the twins.

"Nothing, we just ran into each other." Haruhi replied, renching the twins from out of his grasp.

"Ahh guys, where's Kyoya?"

"Still in the music room." Answered Tamaki, still glaring at the twins.

"We should get back don't you think?" Hinted Haruhi. A menicing look crossed the twin's faces.

"If you can find us." And with that, they were of, Tamaki running after them in a trail of flames. Haruhi sighed and headed there by herself. _What was that then? _She couldn't help but wonder.

"Haruhi, I was wondering when you'd get back." Kyoya said looking up from his laptop.

"Those guys are wearing me out; I don't know how I'll be able to survive the night with them. So what are you up to?" Haruhi eyed the laptop.

"Oh, just something for the host club." Kyoya replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"This wouldn't be something to promote money, would it?" Haruhi asked.

"Well of course, with those idiots running around, their bound to break something that the host club will have to pay for. Might as well try to earn some money now, right?"

"Ehhh, Kyoya you really do think ahead." Haruhi twitched rubbing the back off her head. _How will I survive? _

**(On the end of one of the halls)**

"Get back here you pervs!" Tamaki hollered, his word echoing though the halls.

"Or what?" They answered together.

"Or I'll, I'll, I don't know what I'll do, but you'll regret it!"

The twins ran into a classroom and hid behind a door until they saw Tamaki run pass them.

"Heh heh, that was a close one" Hikaru laughed.

"Ya, boss is really getting heated." Kouru agreed.

"Hey Kouru, can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm not sure, almost like a breathing sound?" They listend carefully.

"ya, I do hear it, what do you think it is?" Kouru whispered.

"I don't know." They walked closer to investigate, suddenly something white flashed. They jumped back.

"Did you see that Kouru?"

"Ya" another flash, the twins froze.

"L-l-let's get out off h-here." They ran out in the opposite direction of where Tamaki had gone.

**(Tamaki)**

"Those jerks" Tamaki sighed. "Where'd they go?" He went down all the way to the cafeteria. His stomach growled.

"Being down here makes me hungry" He complained. " it alost makes me tired, no Tamaki, you're a big man, you can fight it!" His stomach growled again. "Sooo hungry" he sank to the floor. He crawled around, "I had some good time's here" he sighed "My dear Haruhi, how I would love to see your face again, but starvation has taken over me." He cried dramatically. A white light flashed before his eyes.

"I see the light!" Is it time for me to go already?" he looked at where the light came from, only to see a dark shadow hover there.

W-w-what? This isn't heaven! W-w-who are you? Hikaru, Kouru I swear if it's you I'll-" A terrible screeching sound burst from the shadow causing Tamaki to jump up and scream "G-G-G-GHOST!" as he rocketed out of there.

**(Back in the music room)**

Kouru and Hikaru panted as they finally reached the music room.

"Where are Haruhi and Kyoya?" Kouru wondered out loud.

"I don't know but Kouru, were alone." They both looked around the room, than looked back, smiling mischievously at each other.

**(Kyoya and Haruhi) **

"Did you find it?" asked Kyoya as he watched Haruhi dig through the Janitors closet.

"No, but the Janitors closet is bigger and nicer than my room!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Getting off topic Haruhi? You wanted to find a contacts container?"

"Ya, but I didn't think they'd have one. That's okay; sleeping in them one night won't kill me." Haruhi dusted off her hands and they headed back into the music room.

"I can't believe no one's back yet" Haruhi said as she entered the room.

"You can't?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can, it's just really sad to think about how well I know those wierdo's." Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya chuckled, "that I can agree on." A few minutes passed without a word. Haruhi looked out the window, it was raining pretty hard. As Haruhi was about to say something a terrible screeching exploded from a dark corner. They covered their ears trying to block the noise, when they heard a very loud, eerie " Get OUT! *shuffle, shuffle* They looked nervously at each other "GO!" something fell making a loud 'thud' Haruhi and Kyoya jumped up.

"K-k-kyoya, w-what heck was that!" Haruhi squealed, heart racing.

"I-I'm not sure." Kyoya answered also very shaken up.

"Let's get out of here!" and with that they both disappeared into the dark hall.

**As much as I want to continue writing, it's…2:32 in the morning? I thought it was like 12:30 or something….anyways thank you for reading, I promise to add another chapter as soon as I can. Please review, then we'll celebrate with some cake ^w^**


	3. Accusations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or take credit for anything Ouran high school. Please review! With thanks from the host club (whom I still don't own.) **

Haruhi stopped dizzily. Somehow through all that panic, she lost Kyoya. Haruhi plopped down and leaned over, resting her back against the wall. She looked up just as another white light flashed across her eyes. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she sat up.

"H-hello?" she felt stupid. "Um…..anybody there?" she asked into the darkness, no reply. Haruhi clonked her head against the wall and sighed. _Maybe I'm just seeing things. _She thought some more, _or maybe the clubs trying to mess with me. _It _was _something they'd do, but who was it then? It couldn't have been Kyoya, she had been there with him and he had been utterly scared…..or as scared as Kyoya could get anyway. Tamaki? No, he wasn't smooth enough to pull this prank off, he'd probably mess it off somehow. It had to be the twins, but they were far behind her the first time it happened. Haruhi moaned in frustration as she got up. Despite her better judgment, she when into the nearest class room-which was also the darkest-to look at the time. As she crept in, she had the sudden feeling of being watched, she glanced at the clock _agh, 1:45am? _She complained. She felt a cold spot behind her, turning around she found a huge shadow looming over her. She screamed so loud all the birds in the nearest tree flew away, there was a huge crashing sound, then nothing

**(1****st**** year's science classroom)**

"Boss, get _off _us!" the twins yelled as they tried to wrench Tamaki's hands off them.

"No, don't leave me or the ghosts will get me." Tamaki cried.

"There's no such thing as ghosts! Now let. us. GO!" they shouted as then shoved him off.

"There are! They tried to eat me!" Tamaki said as he rocked back and forth in a ball.

"Boss, there so such things as g-" Kouru's thought was cut off by a loud scream, and them a huge crash. They all knew right away who it was. Haruhi. They ran as fast as they could to where the sound came from. When they finally made it, they saw two shadows. One was looming over another which was lying there, unconscious. _Haruhi!_ They all thought together, just then Tamaki Raced forward and jumped on the intruder shadow, knocking them both down. He looked to see who the ghost was when he widened his eyes in shock.

"Haruhi?" he asked confused.

"Yes? Can you get off of me senpai? You're kind of heavy."

"Haruhi! Your okay!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ya…..well except for the being knocked over part."

"Wait, if that's you, then who's that?" the twins said pointing to the body.

"I don't know, I was just about to look when Senpai jumped on me." Harhuhi stated.

"You know, it's ironic really." Said Kouru.

"That Tamaki jumped to save you, only to be the one to knock you down." Finished Hikaru.

"Idiot" They both said together, Tamaki flinched.

"B-but Haruhi, you screamed. Then there was a huge crash." Tamaki stuttered.

"Well ya, I screamed because when I turned around and a huge shadow was there." Haruhi explained.

"And the crash?" the twins asked.

"Was when I threw a desk at it." She shrugged. Tamaki and the twins looked at each other nervously.

"Guess you didn't need us after all." Said Kouru.

"Seems that all that did was bringing more trouble….thanks to boss that is." Added Hikaru

"It was an accident! Can we just check the body now?"Tamaki Rushed, changing the topic.

"That's a good idea" Haruhi said, inspecting the body. "W-what!"

"Who is it Haruhi?" asked the twins coming up.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" They exclaimed.

**(Kyoya)** - (_p.s. Nekozawa is the dark puppet dude, in case you didn't know_.)

As Kyoya walked deeper into the hall he stopped and sighed. _I seem to have lost Haruhi, h_e thought as he trudged on. _What happened back their? _He wondered totally stumped. As he ran every sanerio in his head multiple times when he was interrupted by a short familiar scream. _Haruhi. _As he rushed over to the source of the scream, he paused right at the doorway. He peered around the doorway, just in time to see Tamaki tackle Haruhi to the ground. Probably because he thought Haruhi was an intruder or something stupid like that. _Moron_, he smirked. He watched as the rest walked over to the fallen body.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" They exclaimed. Kyoya raised an eyebrow in shock. _Hmmm, this should be interesting._

They all gathered back to the music room.

"So, I guess it all makes sense now, to think I actually considered it was a-" Haruhi didn't finish, but they all thought it too.

"How'd you do it though?" Asked Tamaki "I-I mean I didn't fall for it one minute but still."

"I didn't do anything"

"Was it your dark magic?"

"I didn't do it." He tried again.

"Did you someone a ghost or did you do it yourself." Asked Tamaki again.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Or was it a sp-"

"I said I didn't do anything!" Nekozawa yelled, raising his evil cat puppet in an evil glare. Tamaki shrank back and went white from fright.

"Hmmm, even if you were the cause of all the strange things that have been happening, how would you have done it?" Asked Kyoya out of curiosity.

"I told you! He's cursed us!" Tamaki howled as white as a ghost, which was pretty ironic now.

"I didn't curse anybody, I didn't even know you were here!" moaned Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa-senpai, how did you get stuck here anyway?" Haruhi questioned.

***FLASHBACK***

I was about to leave when I noticed I forgot to put on my robe and wig, and you know I can't go in sunlight without it. Anyway, I was about to grab it when I noticed it was gone! I've been looking frantically for it when I finally found it in the corner of that classroom. I was putting it on when I turned around to see Fujioka there. I went to asked her what she was doing here when she screamed as smashed me with a desk." He explained. The host club thought for a moment. _Well, that still doesn't explain all the weird things that are going on, _they pondered.

"We still do not believe you!" Tamaki accused, pointing a finger at Nekozawa. "To make sure you don't try anything again we will take turns watching you, starting with the twins." Commanded Tamaki proudly, with annoyed yet exited looks from the twins.

**AUTHERS NOTE: Hey, sorry for not adding this chapter sooner. i've been housitting while my friend and her parents are out. (Feeding cats/dogs, watering plants, ect) Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and please continue to do so. i hope this isnt getting long and boring for you, if it is you can tell me. Thank you so much. X3**


	4. Choas

**DISCLAIMER: okay I am officially getting tired of doing disclaimers but here we go. I DONT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB...** **Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me sane X3**

Haruhi and the gang went back out into the hall, leaving the twins to guard Nekozawa by themselves.

"Why'd we go back out here?" asked Haruhi as Tamaki dragged her farther.

"B-because I'm scared-I mean b-b-because I'm your father!" Tamaki added hastily.

"Sometimes I wonder if you know you really aren't" Haruhi mumbled to herself and paused. "And that didn't even make sense" Haruhi declared slightly louder. After a moment of silent's, Haruhi looked around.

"Hey Tamaki? Where did Kyoya go?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki stopped and glanced behind him.

"He was just here." Tamaki said.

"Maybe you scared him off." Haruhi muttered.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked, on the move again.

"Nothing" Haruhi sighed, but the only thing she could think of was '_what _time_ is it?'_

**(Kyoya)**

Kyoya's footsteps echoed as he reached the music room. He peered through, head first, then body. '_Interesting' _he thought as he looked around, the twins were gone, as well as Nekozawa. _'I figured as much' _Kyoya thought as he walked away.

**(Tamaki)**

Tamaki wandered in the hall, now alone. _Haruhi, why'd you leave me alone here? _He asked himself, swallowing his fright. He walked faster, '_It's so creepy, I feel like I'm being watched'_ as if to prove his point the white flash beamed right in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. A huge shiver ran up Tamaki's body as he yelled "GHOST!" and ran off. It wasn't until he went out of breath that he stopped.

"Oh, this is the music room" He said, relieved. Tamaki was about to enter when he pause. He debatedwhether to go in or not.

'_I'll take my chances, I just don't want to be alone'_ he whimpered as he went in.

To Tamaki's dismay, he found the room completely empty.

"I-I think I'll just wait here till someone comes in" He said to the empty room. Tamaki walked in and sat down the stone bench used as a prop for the Egyptian thyme. Minute after minute of complete silence, a soft thumping sound appeared. As each second passed it became louder and louder until the thumping became moans. Tamaki sat there frozen in fright as the noises grew; He was unmoving except for the occasional spasms of shivers running through his back. Rocking sounds came from the darkest corner, mustering up all the courage he had, Tamaki got up to investigate. As he came closer two shiny blood red eyes glowed through the dark. Tamaki started to back away slowly when suddenly it yelled.

"Get OUT!" with that, Tamaki ran so fast out the door there was a trail of fire behind him.

**(Haruhi)**

Haruhi sighed, 2:30am. Somehow time seemed to be frozen. Her eyes felt heavy, and she couldn't stop yawning. '_Maybe I shouldn't have left Tamaki' _she thought, _'he's probably having a heart attack.' _As she went forward, Haruhi yawned again '_I think I'll go find a corner to take a little nap_' she thought as she approached a room. She froze right in front of it, '_there are no such things as ghosts, no such things as ghosts'_ she repeated to herself multiple times as she gritted her teeth and entered the room. As she chose a corner and was about to gratefully curl up and sleep when something flashed in front of her. '_Not again!' _She thought annoyed, she backed away. '_Who could it be? Nekozawa_ _and the twins are in the music room, Tamaki ran the other Direction so…Kyoya?' _She pondered. '_No, Kyoya wouldn't gain anything by pretending to be a ghost, so what's going on?' _Haruhi was about to leave when something grabbed her from behind.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled, holding her tight. Haruhi's heart jumped out of her chest, she had to clench her fits to stop herself from punching him.

"I-I saw a ghost!" He cried.

"Tamaki-senpai, I told you, there are no such things as ghosts!" she moaned, frustrated.

"I saw it! It looked at me with blood red eyes and yelled at me to get out! "It tried to eat me! And it's all Nekozawa fault! I should have known not to trust those evil doppelgangers, i bet there in on it!" Tamaki cried in denial.

"Senpai, you're chocking me" Haruhi coughed.

"Sorry" Tamaki mumbled as he reluctantly let go. After an awkward silent's, Tamaki spoke.

"What were you doing in the room anyway?" He asked.

"Trying to get some sleep, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen" Haruhi twitched. '_Ghosts'_ the word echoed in Haruhi's head. '_What was going on?'_

**(Twins)**

The twins walked down the halls with a smile on their faces. Not knowing where they were going had no effect on them, they just kept walking. Suddenly Kouru stopped-

"Hakaru, did you see that?" He asked.

"See what?"

"A white light, it flashed at us." Kouru explained.

"No, sorry didn't see it."

"Oh, haha must be getting paranoid" Kouru laughed it off. A few minutes later Kouru stopped again.

"Did you see it that time?" He asked.

"See what?" Hikaru replied, once again oblivious.

"The light."

"Nope"

"Hmmm" Kouru wondered. _Am I imagining it? _He asked himself.

"Kouru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked, worried about his brother.

"Ya, I'm fine." Kouru smiled. Hikaru looked at him doubtfully. Suddenly a small red light shot on them.

"Agh, what is that?" Hikaru asked, backing away.

"I don't know" Kouru said in confusion. From the dark spot the red light was coming from came a loud, terrible, high pitched squeak. The twins covered their ears from the painful frequency.

"What is that?" Hikaru yelled, still covering his ears.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!" Kouru yelled back. Desperate to get out of the sound they ran away.

**(Kyoya)**

Kyoya wondered in the hall after making another pit stop at the music room. He stopped only to see Haruhi and Tamaki standing in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he went up to them.

"We've been here for a long time actually." Replied Haruhi.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, kind off resting while standing up I guess." She said, shaking her head.

"It is pretty late….or early I should say." Kyoya agreed. "But what's the matter with the king?" He asked motioning to Tamaki.

"Oh, he's been like that for a _long_ time. Frozen in shock I suppose." Haruhi twitched in annoyance.

"He thinks he saw a ghost" Kyoya stated not as a question but Haruhi nodded anyway.

"Tamaki said he went in the music room, but no one was there. Then he said that a voice told him to 'get out.' The same thing happened to us, and nobody was in there with us, what do you think it means?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, you're not seriously considering ghosts are you." Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just have no idea what's going on."

"I will admit, what happened there has got me pretty stumped." Kyoya admitted.

"Me too." Haruhi agreed. "Where do you think the twins took Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just wondering around."

"Kyoya, you don't think the twins are in with Nekozawa to scare us, do you?" Haruhi asked, using Tamaki's earlier suggestion.

"Hmmm, sounds like something they would do." Kyoya thought outloud.

"But first how would Nekozawa have known we'd be stuck here to set it up, and why? Second, the twins weren't around for it. They always wonder the hall, never around were it happens." Haruhi groaned. Haruhi wondered what the twins were up to.

"When do you think the teachers start coming in?" Asked Haruhi. Kyoya paused.

"Considering this is a rich school, the school starts a little later, therefor the teachers come in later too."

"What about the students?" Haruhi asked in dismay.

"They come later then the students, but you should know that. Then again you usually get here really early anyway to study, right?"

"Yes, I arrive before the teachers." Haruhi admitted meekly.

"I figured as much."

"Thanks….I think" Haruhi mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you had no life by coming in early every day to study, even earlier then the teachers." Kyoya smirked.

"Even your apologies come out as insults." Haruhi twitched.

"Sorry, but you're a scholarship student, your smart so obviously you study a lot. And te only reason you'd have no life is because the host club consumes most of your time."

"That's not true. I actually have a lot of free time. As for the host club, is fun when were not stuck in situations like this. Even then, it's a great story to tell one day." Haruhi smiled.

"I'm glad you see it like that, especially considering we are stuck in strange situations like this a lot." Haruhi let that sink in. it was true, they really did. She looked over at Tamaki, who still frozen for whatever reason. Kyoya and Haruhi glanced at each other, 'and _this all started because I broke a vase.'_

**AUTHERS NOTE: I'm trying hard to keep it inerasting, so i hope you do injoy it ^w^ Out of curiousity, who do you think the colperate is, and why? Also let me know if its getting boring. Thank you for your reviews, they mean alot. I'll try to update soon. THANK YOU!**


	5. back to square 1

**DISCLAIMER: I wonder if people wills sue me if I don't do this…..I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!** **I know I always say this but thank you for your reviews. I wonder if you get tired of me saying that….naw.**

Kyoya and Haruhi finally were able to unfreeze Tamaki. They even convinced him to head back to the music room, but the way their they ran into the twins.

"There you guys are" Haruhi said, slightly relieved. Tamaki jumped up.

"Where is Nekozawa you back-stabbing twins!" Yelled Tamaki. The twins glanced at each other that telepathically sent a conversation only the other got. Haruhi looked confused, so did Tamaki but that wasn't new. When they finally made it back to the music room the twins looked around until there gazes set back on each other.

"Ah oh" They said in union

"What do you mean 'ah oh" Asked Haruhi still confused. They walked forward, ignoring her completely.

"No! Don't go over there! That's where the ghost is." Tamaki said, clinging to Haruhi.

"Ignore him; he's just being an idiot." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi, how could you say that about your father?" He whimpered. '_Maybe he doesn't know he's not my dad'_ Haruhi thought.

"You lost him, didn't you?" Haruhi said bluntly.

"Yes" The twins said, slightly ashamed.

"Well, let's go back into the hall to look for him" Haruhi said expressionlessly, turning around and walking down the hall.

"Wow, I've never seen Haruhi like this, she's so un-lively." Said Kouru.

"Ya, it's almost like she's a robot." Hikaru agreed.

"How dare you talk about my daughter like she's not alive!" Charged Tamaki.

**(Haruhi)**

Haruhi walked with an eye twitch. _If Nekozawa if behind this all, I swear I'll-, _Haruhi stopped and sighed '_I just want to go to sleep without something popping out at me,' s_he mind-muttered.

"Nekozawa!" She called exhaustedly. No reply.

"Nekozawa!"

"Wow, she's really stressing out." Wispered the twins as they watched Haruhi go to room from room and holler his name.

"You're the cause of that stress! You're the ones that lost him in the first place!" Tamaki yelled, waving his hands frantically. Kyoya looked in a class room for the time. _3:24am_ he sighed. Kyoya leaned againsed the corner; he couldn't get what happened to him and Haruhi out of his mind. He thought some more, looking up. The chaos around him gave him a headache, so he headed back to the host room.

After no luck with Nekozawa, Haruhi got tired of looking. It was 4:52am, Haruhi held her head, she could barely keep her eyes open. All the others had retired back to the music room at one point. Haruhi dizzily made her way back down the hall as she looked around. She kept expecting to see a light or hear a "Get out" but nothing came. She shook her head; this was all getting to her. Haruhi made it back to the room, when she peeked in she saw everyone curled up and asleep. Even Kyoya was perched against the wall, resting. Haruhi's eye twitched as she came in. She walked past the twins who were curled up together in ther blanket beds. _Why are you sleeping? This is your fault. _She thought. Haruhi eyed her 'bed' even though it was a few feet away she sunk to the floor and closed her eyes. '_FINALLY!'_ she thought as she started to drift off. Out of nowhere came a thump. Haruhi's eyes flew open, the thumping became frantic as well as a bunch of gasps and coughs. They came from the same corner that she heard the them before.

"Guys get up!" She said loud enough for the boys to blink there groggy eyes and sit up.

"What?" they complained. The thumping was hammering down in the corner. Kyoya put his glasses on.

"Hmmmm, _this _again" He sighed slightly confuzed.

"W-w-what is that?" Tamaki whimpered, holding the blanket to his face.

"I'm not sure" Haruhi said as she slowly made her way to it. In the corner was and Egyptian coffin that scared the soul right out of Haruhi. The thumping and banging slowed as she reached to open it. Haruhi flung the casket open and jumped back in surprise. A body fell out of there onto the floor at her feet.

"Nekozawa!" She exclaimed with everyone staring silently at them. _Not again_ she thought.

**AUTHERS NOTE: Sorry that I took forever to upload this and that it's so short. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is probably going to be the last. Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope you read it to the end. (Which you guys pretty much already did.) I'll try to make the last chapter longer, but it will probably be long anyway since it's the conclusion if its to long maybe i'll put it in anouther chapter but i doubt that will happen. sorry if this stories been to long for you, i hope i kept your intrests though. THANK YOU!**


	6. So close

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. Fun…anyway thank you so much for your reviews, I wouldn't have been able to make it through all the disclaimers without them.**

"Nekozawa, what are you doing in a coffin?" Haruhi asked in disbelief. Nekozawa was gasping for air, since the coffin nearly suffocated him.

"That's what-" Started Hikaru

"We'd like to know" Finished Kouru.

"T-t-they l-l-locked me in the c-c-coffin." Nekozawa gagged.

"What?" Haruhi asked, she paused giving the twins time to explain.

"We just wanted to have fun, but we were stuck with Nekozawa over here" Sighed Hikaru.

"So we locked him in a coffin so he couldn't escape while we had fun. It's not every day you have the school to yourself." Kouru added. Haruhi stood in annoyance. '_I should have seen it_ _coming'_ she thought to herself.

"Tamaki? Kyoya? Are you hearing this?" Haruhi asked turning around.

"Tamaki-senpai! Your asleep!" Haruhi exclaimed, agitatedly. Tamaki jerked awake, looking around hastily in confusion.

"W-what? Oh,…..no, No! I'm awake!" Tamaki rushed, he looked around Haruhi. "Nekozawa? What are you doing he-wait, oh! What were you doing in a coffin" Asked Tamaki.

'_Oh, so he fell asleep after that part' _Haruhi thought as she twitched. She looked around; Kyoya was concentrating on the paper on his clipboard. He got up, said he needed to stretch a little and walked out.

"Typical" Haruhi mumbled.

"It was you three! You teamed up to pretend to be a ghost and scare us!" Tamaki accused the twins and Nekozawa.

"How could be have? When you 'saw' the ghost the first time you came running to us. We were nowhere near where you claimed the ghost was." Kouru stated.

"We could very well accuse you for trying to scare us in payback for reseating the clock, but we all know you're not smart enough to pull it off." mummbled Hikaru.

"I am smart enough to pull off a ghost! How do you know I didn't? I very well could have!" Tamaki yelled, defensively.

"You just confessed." The twins said slyly. Tamaki blinked at them confuzed, when it dawned on him-

"No! That's not what I meant! I didn't do it, I swear!" Tamaki Panicked as the twins laughed. Nekozawa was still passed-out at their feet.

"There was a ghost! I swear it wasn't me, why would I try to eat myself?" Tamaki asked completely serious, which made the twins laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing?" Tamaki whined.

"So how'd you do it boss? Maybe _you _we the one to team up with Nekozawa." Tamaki shrunk back from the accusation, then jumped up-

"I know what you're doing; you're trying to get the suspicion off you by pinning it on me!" Tamaki pointed a finger at them. "Well it won't work! I'm onto you!" Tamaki said, staring them down.

"As much fun as it would have been to scare you like that, we really didn't do it." Kouru said.

"Ya, we already did the Halloween episode, remember?" Asked Hikaru.

Tamaki thought before he asked-

"But you guys are the only ones who haven't seen a ghost."

"Well that's not really true. We have seen some weird things, but I wouldn't put them with paranormal" Said the twins.

"Like what?"

"Weird flashing lights, things like that." That caught Haruhi attention.

"You've been seeing lights to?" Haruhi asked.

"Ya,...wait, so we've all seen them?" Interrupted Tamaki.

"It seems like it." Said the twins.

"Has Kyoya seen them to?" Asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure, but he was with me when something extremely weird happened." Replied Haruhi

"What?" Asked the twins, peering closer.

"I'll tell you when he comes back."

"Where is he anyway?" Asked Tamaki, oblivious as always.

"He went to stretch and walk around." Replied Haruhi, Ignoring his lack of attention.

"Hey, where's Nekozawa?" Asked The twins.

"Don't tell me you lost him _again_!" Exclaimed Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hey, you guys were here too, so that means we all lost h-...Oh? The Coffin door is closed." Pointed out Kouru. Hikaru walked up to it and flung it open.

"Nekozawa, what are you doing in there?" Asked Hikaru.

"The Darkness calls to me." He answered in a voice that echoed thoughout the room. Hikaru slammed the coffin door shut.

"Oookay, that was weird." Haruhi stated. "But didn't he almost suffocate earlier in that thing?" She asked. Hikaru shrugged and sat down next to his brother. The room filled with an earie silence as they waited for Kyoya. When he finally came in, they all tuned around to stare at him.

"Took you long enough." Muttered the twins.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were waiting up for me." Kyoya replied, re-ajusting his glasses.

"Where were you?" Asked Haruhi as she stretched out.

"I told you, I was walking around."

"Ya, but I didn't think you'd take that long."

"Sorry, I was deep in though."

"About what?" That question was cut off by more banging and Nekozawa falling out of the coffin. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" Sighed Haruhi. "Anyway, now that you're here we can finally talk about what happened."

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Asked Kyoya.

"You know, about the weird things that have been happening.

"Tamaki got you sucked into the ghost idea?" Kyoya asked.

"No, its just that..." Haruhi Trailed off.

"Oh, Haruhi I fig-" Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki.

"Tell us what happened! We've been waiting forever!"

'_He has a lot of energy for a person who had less than 30 minutes of sleep' _thought Haruhi '_then again; he got more sleep then the rest of us.' _After Haruhi told them what happened they all looked at each other.

"I can't see why you had to wait for Kyoya to tell us that." Muttered the twins.

"I just thought it would be better with him here."

"Ignore them Haruhi! Don't let those wild monkeys taint your sweet, darling mind!" Tamaki yelled, pressing his palms against his face.

'_Waaay to preppy_' thought Haruhi.

"Wild monkeys? You know, for all the events that had taken place here, he really hasn't called us that many names." Stated Hikaru.

"It's true, I would have expected more. Hmmm what has he called us so far?" Asked Kouru.

**(Tamaki's Name-calling, Twin edition List.)**

1.) Dirty

2.) Doppelgangers

3.) Dirty Doppelgangers

4.) Shady Twins

5.) Jerks

6." Backstabbers

7.) Perverts

"Did we miss any?" Asked the twins.

"Probably" Admitted Haruhi, "But I still would have expected more." She agreed.

"I would just like to point out that you deserved all those names. I still think you're the culprits! Don't think you got away that easily!" Tamaki once again accused.

The three of them argued and accused among themselves when Haruhi interjected.

"What happened to Kyoya and me didn't have anything to do with the twins or Nekozawa-senpai" Said Haruhi. The twins looked gultily at each other.

"Actually Haruhi, that one was from us." They admitted hesitantly.

"What? How?"

"You see, we put a walkie-talkie in the coffin and kept the other one. We were going to say stuff to scare the boss."

"Ha! So you are to blame after all." Tamaki jumped.

"No, it was just that, but after we all got locked in school, we didn't really intend to use it."

"Then how come you were yelling 'Get out" through it?" Asked Haruhi.

"We didn-huh? Hikaru, wasn't that around the time that boss first saw his ghost?" Asked Kouru.

"So?"

"Remember? He came running and clung to us and wouldn't let go."

"Oh ya, the Walkie-talkie must have glitched up and you must of heard us telling Tamaki to 'get out.' Our bad for buying a cheap one."

"That would explain why it sounded all statically. It finally makes sense now." Haruhi sighed.

"Maybe for that part but what about the flashe-" Tamaki cut them off by putting his hands to the twins face's and pushed them back.

"Forget about that, what about my ghost? It growled…err _squeaked _at me." Tamaki whimpered.

"What do you mean it squeaked at you?" Haruhi asked. When Tamaki finished explaining, everyone stared.

"Are you sure you weren't just fantasizing again?" Asked Hikaru.

"No, Boss only Fantasizes about Haruhi." Corrected Kouru. They both nodded in agreement.

"Do not!" Tamaki protested.

"Haruhi in a bikini."

"Haruhi in a bunny suit."

"Haruhi dressed in the girl school uniform."

"Haruhi living in a broken shack." The twins took turns listing things.

"That wasn't a fantasy! That was a nightmare!" Tamaki shivered.

"You do realize that I'm right here and I find this topic kinda creepy, right?" Haruhi asked.

"No! Haruhi, I don't dream about you!...Usually." Tamaki said, poking his fingers together.

"Anyway, what about the ghosts?" Haruhi asked, directing the subject off her.

"We hade nothing to do with them." Said the twins honestly.

"Well, do you think it was Nekozawa then?" Asked Tamaki.

"I don't think it was." Answered Haruhi. "Hey, where did Kyoya Go?"

"Huh? Oh, he was right here." Replied Tamaki, looking around.

"Kyoya's quite and clever, it could have been him." Said Kouru.

"I don't know about that, what would he have gained from that." Asked Haruhi.

"Hmmmm." While they all thought together, Haruhi headed to the back of the classroom.

'_What time is it? People should start coming in soon' _Haruhi thought as she looked at the still-twinified-clock. Haruhi eyes hurt with dryness from the contacts; she couldn't even see the clock. Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she headed over to Kyoya's computer. She opened it to look at the clock, but saw a poem as well as pictured of her and the hosts.

'_Huh?' _Haruhi thought as she read it.

_I watch the leave as they have fallen, caught in a tornado of distraught pollen. Neglecting to see my face in reflections, the current state of my life's directions. Ongoing war with circumstances dire, burning in the blazes of mountains of fire. warming to feel the cool winds of knives, they cut through your skin take all your nine lives-_

'_What the?' _Haruhi thought as she minimized the box '_okay, that was _defiantly _**not** written by Kyoya.' _She though. Haruhi clicked on the picture box and paused.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Haruhi exploded.

**AUTERS NOTE: I Know I said that this would be the last post, but I wrote it all until the end and it was just too long for one chapter. Even though I've finished writing the story, I'm not going to post the last part today. I am really sorry it took me forever to post this, I've just been really busy and there have been internet problems. The next post will be my last, I promise. Since it's around the end I hope you review (as you have been doing) Thank you and again I'm sorry. I will post the last chapter soon so it won't be a long wait. Also, i would just like to point out that that poem thing i wrote, i wrote at like 4:00am, i dont know why i did, but now I'm to lazy to erase it. Just know that was not written by Kyoya, its just a random poem. Thanks.**


	7. Conclusion

**DISCLAIMER: Last disclaimer for this….it's funny, I've made a bigger deal of disclaimers then they actually are…Anyway, I DON'T NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

"What is it Haruhi?" The twins asked.

"There are pictures of us on his computer." Haruhi replied. The twins gave her strange looks

"Ya, there are always pictures of us on there. That's what he turns into calanders and sells the pictures for profits." They answered.

"No…well yes but…..just come here!" Haruhi sighed. They all came over and looked at the computer.

"Oh" Started Hikaru.

"My" Added Kouru

"Gosh." Finished Tamaki, all of them staring at the screen. The pictures where of them here in school, at _night_.

"Here, HERE I am when I saw my first ghost!" Pointed out Tamaki.

"And this is me when I saw my first flash." Haruhi said. They all froze-

"Flashes!" They exclaimed together.

"That's what they were from, Huh so that was Kyoya all along then."

"Ya but that still doesn't explain the high pitched squeaks I heard, and the small red light." Said Tamaki.

"Wait, what about this." Haruhi said, pointing next to the laptop. "There's a video camera" Haruhi picked it up and turned it on, watching a video. The host club waited until she looked at them.

"He took videos of us to." Haruhi said in disbelief.

"But that doesn't explain-" The Kouru cut Tamaki off.

"Hikaru, that's the video camera." Said Kouru.

"Huh? What video camera."

"Don't you remember when Tamaki was throwing our cell phones into the fountain?" Kouru saked.

"Ya so?" Hikaru asked, confused as well as everyone else. Kouru sighed.

"Maybe this will help."

**(FlashBack)**

"Boss, BOSS! Stop! Where are you going with our cell phones." Asked the twins, chasing Tamaki down the hall.

"I'm going to save Haruhi!" Cried Tamaki, as he ran down the stairs.

"What!" They called after him. Tamaki finally made it outside with the twins panting far behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kyoya, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, with his stuff sprawled out on the edge as well.

"Cell phone!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Kyoya's cell phone and throwing it in the water with the rest of them. The water from splash landed on Some of Kyoya's papers and his Video camera, causing it to short-circuit.

**(FlashBack ended)**

"Wait, so" Haruhi paused as she turned it on and started to video tape around. A small red light shot out.

"Well that the red light I saw." Tamaki stated. After a while it started to make a noise then, a terrible high-pitched squeaking sound ruptured from it.

"Ah! That's it!" Jumped Tamaki.

"What's it?" Asked a voice coming from behind. "What are you doing?" The host club froze and turned around slowly.

"Oh! Kyoya, I-I didn't see you there." Tamaki replied nervously.

"Why are there pictures of us on your computer?" Haruhi asked, bluntly.

"Haruhi! Don't accuse him! Remember he has AB blood type!" Tamaki clutched onto Haruhi.

"Oh, so I've been found out." Kyoya chuckled.

"Ya but-wait what were you even trying to do?" Haruhi asked tiredly. Kyoya sighed-

"When we were trapped here I decided to put it to good use. With Tamaki here, it was obvious that the twins would try to scare him."

"So?"

"So, all this havoc would be extremely interesting to view for the Host Club guests. An Ouran sleepover, they wouldn't help themselves, they would want to know what happened, why not make a profit?" Kyoya smiled.

"B-but, what about the video camera?" Tamaki stuttered.

"After you caused it to short circuit, I checked it out. It still works except for the fact that after a while it makes a terrible sound."

"But Kyoya-senpai, why would you use it when you knew it did that?" Haruhi asked.

"With Tamaki's imagination I knew he'd think it was a ghost."

"B-b-but why would you want to scare me?" Tamaki whimpered.

"Let's just call it an added bonus. Not only are we going to make enough money to get new cell phones but it's also revenge for breaking mine in the first place." Kyoya's smile sent shivers down everyones spine.

"He really is the dark prince" The twins muttered as the rest of the host club stood, twitching.

"Kyoya-senpai, I didn't think you were into these kinds of things." Haruhi murmured.

"I like to have fun too, you know." Kyoya walked passed them. "By the way, when I left earlier I went to check to see if anyone was here yet. The doors are open; a few students have arrived as well as some teachers."

"What? Really?" Haruhi asked looking out the window. She didn't even notice the light shining through the window. _'What a night, at least I can go home.'_

"Well I guess we should get to class now." Said Kyoya. Everybody froze-

"What?" They asked.

"Were early, in fact it's around the time Haruhi usually gets here, but nonetheless, schools about to start."

"You mean to tell us that not only did we get trapped in school and get no sleep at all." Commented Hikaru.

"But now that were finally free we still have to take classes?" Finished Kouru.

"Yes" Verified Kyoya. The host club was silent for a while, one step away from denial.

"Hahaha," Haruhi forced a laugh. "Well, I guess I'm going to go to the library….and study…..like nothing…ever…happened." Haruhi said, walking out of the room.

"Wow, she's lost it." Said the twins. Kyoya sighed.

"I'll go check on her; you two unfreeze Tamaki and get Nekozawa out of the coffin." Kyoya said, going after Haruhi.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Wow, so you guys have been stuck here the whole time?" Asked Hunny.

"Yes." Haruhi said bluntly.

"And you still have to stay in school?"

"Yes."

"…Will cake make it better?" Hunny's only reply was from Haruhi's motionless face."

"Now may not be the best time to talk about this Mitsukuni." Interrupted Mori.

"Yes well, everyone's rather tired." Added Kyoya.

"Speaking of everyone, where is Tama-chan with with Hika and Kou-chan?" Asked Hunny.

"Hmm they should have been here by now." Agreed Kyoya. Haruhi gave Kyoya a look.

"Do you think?" She asked.

"Probably." He replied.

**(Music room)**

"mmmm, mmm. MMMMMM!" Suddenly Tamaki felt impact as he hit the floor.

"Why did you wrap Tamaki up as a mummy and put him in the coffin?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Well Kyoya got his payback, we wanted ours." They replied. After a moment of silence, everybody looked at one another and slowly nodded. Hikaru walked forward to Tamaki and lifted him up.

"Sorry boss, but you should've known teddy bears don't talk." Hikaru said as he shoved Tamaki back into the coffin and shut the door.

"MMMMMMM!"

They could barely hear his muffled shouts as they walked out the door.

"Do you think He'll be okay?" Asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry, we'll let him out when its time for the host club." Answered Kouru, as both the twins swung their arms around Haruhi, and with that they walked off to their first classes.

'_Yep, all because I broke a vase.'_

**LAST AUTHERS NOTE: Thank you sooo much for reading this, really. I hope you enjoyed it and that the ending didn't make you want to kill me, cuz you know that would be bad….. Anyway, I hope that I answered all the un-answered questions you had. I would like to thank Seda for posting a comment that gave me the idea of putting Tamaki in a coffin for the end of it. I am currently writing another Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction, but I won't be posting it till I write a few chapters first. I hope you guys will check it out when I post it and that I will be lucky enough to see you guys again for my next one. You can always look up my user name which is DeathNoteLT, but if you don't that's fine to I guess. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH; IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU! X3**


End file.
